Give and Let Give
'Give and Let Give '''is the fifth episode from the first season of 3-2-1 Penguins! Plot Aboard the Rockhopper, Michelle, Zidgel, and Kevin are having a little tea party. Michelle offers a cupcake to Zidgel and Kevin. Zidgel says that since he's the captain, he should be served before the crew. Zidgel is about to eat a cupcake when Michelle says it's chocolate squid. Zidgel decides to give the cupcake to Kevin. Michelle says that everyone gets a cupcake except for Jason. Kevin asks why he doesn't get any. Michelle answers that since she made them, she has a say in who gets one. This got her sent to her room by Grandmum so that she could think about her behavior. Their tea party gets interrupted by Midgel when he lets Zidgel know that they have a mission. Jason enters Michelle's room to get a cupcake, but Michelle takes it from him. Jason assumes that she is still mad about Plazer Tag. Michelle retorts that she was sick of being it due to one of the Plazer Tags being broken. Jason points out that it's a new invention. Michelle responds that wherever she hid, the beam would find her. Jason decides that he doesn't want a cupcake any more. Midgel lets Zidgel know that their mission is a Class 4 Planetary Operation. They're going to head to Planet Sharalike, where the Shahara Desert is located. Fidgel notices a fortune cookie and eats it. He reads the fortune, which is the verse, "The generous soul shall be blessed, and he that waters shall be watered also himself." He thinks it's talking about sharing. As soon as the crew arrives at Flam's mansion, Flam introduces himself to them and shows them one of the gnomes that got captured. Since the gnome doesn't trust the Penguins, he goes to the kids for help. He introduces himself as Jeff and tells them the flamingoes stole their water and the gnomes want it back. Flam points out that they had an agreement and that they threatened to attack them and go back on the deal. The gnomes arrive to attack the flamingoes. In an attempt to solve their problem, Jason suggests that they share the water. Fidgel requests to know how their dispute started. Flam begins to tell them their dispute's origin. A few years ago, the flamingoes didn't have any water. The gnomes, however, had plenty of water, but they refused to share any of it. One day, a metal man saw what the flamingoes were going through and helped them. When Jeff and Flam start arguing over the ownership of the water, Flam says that they used the pump that Cavitus gave them. Midgel then orders them to take them to the hose. Meanwhile, Cavitus gloats about how the Penguins got lured into his conflict and that Planet Sharalike will be his after the war has been fought. At the long hose, Zidgel pokes it a little to see what he can do about it. However, as he did so, Cavitus shuts off the water. The flamingoes and gnomes accuse Zidgel of shutting off the water. This makes Fidgel realize who really shut off the water. Midgel concludes that there's a pump somewhere. He asks Fidgel if he can borrow his spectrometer for something. Fidgel refuses because he thinks he'll break it. Michelle asks if Midgel can borrow it. When Fidgel asks what he needs to borrow it for, Midgel explains that he needs to get a fix on the pump so that Fidgel can turn the water back on. Fidgel lets him borrow it, but not before telling him not to get any sand on it. Aboard the Rockhopper, Midgel gets the fix on the pump and contacts Fidgel, who tells him the gnomes had tied up Zidgel. Later that night, Fidgel arrives at the pump and is about to ask for some tools when Midgel drops a box of them. He then tries to open the pump's metal casing, but fails in doing so. On Cavitus' ship, one of Cavitus' minions ask where the war is. Cavitus assures him that a war will happen and they will get the planet's resourses and it will bring an end to the Penguins. In the gnome's home, Zidgel tries to break free from being tied up. When Michelle asks how they can fix the problem, Jason responds that the problem wouldn't exist if the flamingoes shared the water. Michelle replies that the gnomes refused to share the water when they had it. Fidgel contacts Kevin to let them know that he's trying to open the pump so that he can work on it. Fidgel then tells Zidgel that Cavitus shut off the water and Midgel is coming to rescue them. Midgel brings Zidgel, Jason, Michelle, and Kevin aboard the Rockhopper. After Fidgel hits the casing of the pump in frustration, the water gets turned back on. He didn't celebrate his accomplishment for very long due to getting captured by Cavitus. The next morning, Midgel notices that the pump is turned back on, but Fidgel's com link is off. The war, however, is still a problem that got bigger due to the hose being rigged to explode with Fidgel taped on it. Michelle reads the fortune that Fidgel got earlier and gets an idea when she sees Kevin play with the Plazer Tag. After she asks if she can borrow it, she realizes sharing is the answer. She apologizes to Jason for not sharing her cupcakes and asks for his help in saving Fidgel. Jason, Michelle, and Midgel spring into action as the war is about to begin. Jason and Michelle go to the pump to hook the plate onto a place where the laser can hit it easier. Midgel fires the laser and it hits the plate, causing holes to puncture in the hose. The water from the hose waters the planet, turning it green. At Grandmum's cottage, Grandmum comes upstairs in the hopes that Michelle had the time to think about sharing. Michelle tells her that she did. Grandmum reads her the first part of the same verse that was on the fortune before Michelle says the second part. Michelle tells Grandmum what she learned and she's sharing her cupcakes with Jason. Just then, Jason comes upstairs wearing a hat so that he can finally have a cupcake. Later that night, Michelle thanks God for the cupcakes and friends and family to share them with. Jason thanks God for Grandmum and Michelle for being generous. Quotes :Well? Don't just stand there, untape me. - Fidgel Fun Facts Explanations * The "Shahara Desert" is named after the Sahara Desert. Trivia *The verse quoted is "Proverbs 11:25." Remarks *It would be unlikely that Fidgel would get any pain from the tape since it's on his clothing, and not his actual skin. *Midgel is shown using chopsticks with his right hand, in contrast to him using his left hand to give an autograph in Spaceship Drivin' Man. One possible explanation for this is that he's ambidextrous. Commentary ''Click here to see transcript for the commentary. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:3-2-1 Penguins! episodes Category:Outsourced productions Category:Episodes aired on TV Category:2000s Episodes